


yikes!

by boycold



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycold/pseuds/boycold
Summary: “Could I get your number?” They question.Hanbin’s sure his face has gone completely red by now and shifts closer to the counter.





	yikes!

 

“ _ Shit! _ ”

 

Hanbin cringes at the sound of his laptop falling to the floor and squeezes his eyes shut.  _ Please, if there’s a God up there…  _

 

Hanbin crawls toward his computer and takes it into his arms. He presses buttons, shakes it, clicks around the mouse, but the laptop screen remains black.

 

“No… no, no,  _ no _ ,” he whines. There’s a small lump in his throat at the sight of all his hard work disappearing. “Dear God, my paper is due soon so  _ please  _ let it work. I will do anything.”

 

Hanbin breathes in, breathes out, presses the power button, and waits. He immediately slumps over and pouts at his reflection in the blank screen. 

  
  


**Hanbin** :

can i borrow your laptop tnight 

 

**Bobby:**

sure. but what’s wrong w yours?

 

**Hanbin:**

it fell and it won’t turn on >:(

 

**Bobby:**

LMAO

**Bobby:**

wait

**Bobby:**

our project together...

**Bobby:**

DAMN IT HANBIN!!! it’s due thursday!!!

 

**Hanbin:**

i’m SORRY

 

**Bobby:**

take it to the bookstore 

hopefully they’ll fix it for your dumbass

**Bobby:**

you’re not touching my laptop btw.. sorry bud

  
  


Hanbin frowns but wastes no time in packing his things in his laptop bag and sprinting to the bookstore. 

  
  
  
  


“Next!”

 

Sighing in relief, Hanbin takes three steps forward and places his bag on the counter. 

 

“How can I help you?” A cheerful voice asks.

 

“ _ Uh _ ,” he begins, taking his laptop out of the case and staring guiltily at it, “it kinda fell and won’t turn on.”

 

“Yikes!”

 

Hanbin nods then finally finds the courage to look up at the person behind the counter. He sucks in a breath when their eyes meet and swallows the dry lump in his throat. 

 

“I-  _ yeah _ . Hi, h-hey,” he stutters. 

 

“Hello,” the stranger responds, a warm smile forming on his face. “Mind if I take a look?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Hanbin watches as the blond haired boy picks up his laptop and turns it in different angles, tongue just barely poking out in concentration. 

 

_ How can someone look so  _ pretty  _ trying to fix a computer?  _ Hanbin thinks. 

 

The boy plugs in an adapter and hums when the device turns on but frowns when it lets out a loud series of beeps.

 

_ Please don’t frown. I already miss your smile-  _ Wait.  _ Get it together, Kim!  _

 

Hanbin blushes when he realizes that the boy has been talking to him this entire time.

 

“Could I get your number?” They question. 

 

Hanbin’s sure his face has gone completely red by now and shifts closer to the counter. 

 

“Right now? Like… I’m honored, but- yeah,” he grins. “Never had someone this pretty ask for number-“

 

“Oh,” the person begins, “I meant for when the new part for your laptop comes in, the store can call you…”

 

Hanbin freezes; he’s sure he’s been certified as the world’s biggest idiot. 

 

“Ah. I knew that. Of course.” He grabs the pen on the counter and a sticky note, writes his name and number, then laughs nervously to himself. 

 

“It should take less than a week,” they continue, putting Hanbin’s laptop back in it’s case and sliding it over. 

 

“A week? I have a project due Thursday and a paper tonight-“

 

“For who? If you don’t mind me asking…”

 

Hanbin shrugs, “Kang’s literature.”

 

“Ah! I’ve had her. She’s a wonderful woman,” he smiles. The blond then looks both ways before leaning closer to Hanbin. “Tell her Song Yunhyeong is fixing your laptop and she’ll give you extra time if you need it.”

 

“Really?!” 

 

“Really.”

 

Hanbin watches as  _ Yunhyeong  _ leans back to his normal spot and winks. 

 

_ God, he’s so pretty. Like really.  _

 

“Thank you. And um… can we forget about the whole number thing? It’s like. Embarrassing.”

 

“Already forgotten,” Yunhyeong says. “Although if you wanted my number you should’ve just asked.” 

  
  
  
  


 

**Bobby:**

howd it go

 

**Hanbin:**

getting my computer fixed  


**Hanbin:**

also an extension on our project

**Hanbin:**

and a date :-)

 

**Bobby:**

damn!!!! 

**Bobby:**

maybe i should break my laptop too then

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway.


End file.
